A large number of femtocells, which are small base stations, are disposed and restriction of communication with mobile stations, etc. is configured for a large number of these base stations by using configuration information. These base stations are individually connected and controlled via a monitoring IF between a monitoring apparatus and the base stations. After the monitoring apparatus is connected with the individual base stations, monitoring configuration may be performed by transmitting the configuration information. The multiple base stations are continually connected to a gateway apparatus via a call control I/F so as to perform call control communications.
In a conventional technique, service bearers are established for respective access points between the mobile stations and the gateway apparatus to restrict communications according to types of the service bearers (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-119826). In another technique, to prevent an overload of a network (base stations), Access Class Barring (ACB) information is used as the configuration information for access restriction so as to place restrictions on communication of a terminal (see, e.g., Published Japanese-Translation of PCT Application, Publication No. 2013-536636). In another technique, a terminal is notified of a broadcast message by using ACB information for a certain service so as to restrict communications (see, e.g., Published Japanese-Translation of PCT Application, Publication No. 2012-529806).
In another technique, access restrictions are placed on mobile stations based on a network state so as to prevent network congestion (see, e.g., Published Japanese-Translation of PCT Application, Publication No. 2014-502819, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-39366, and Published Japanese-Translation of PCT Application, Publication No. 2013-507809).